ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Road to Being a Level 6 Witch is Long!?
The Road to being a Level 6 Witch is Hard is episode twenty-two of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The trio mope hopelessly, with Hazuki and Aiko making remarks. At the last minute as they begin to disappear, Doremi yells. Premise Just when the girls can breathe easily again, they realize their loved ones have obtained Majoruka's evil charms. If they want to stand a chance against her they will need to take their next exam to become stronger- but how can they do that when the portal is in the Maho-do?! Summary Majorika is trying to figure out why Majoruka has so much business and begins to think that it has something to do with the changed name. Lala is pretty sure that it isn't it, thinking it's probably her beautiful employees and sales. The girls are trying their best but it isn't good enough for Majorika, given the little business they are getting in return for their efforts. Doremi points out that the entire mess was her fault, to begin with, and they are joined by Dela, who has some good news and Magic Spheres for them. But after they suddenly snap at her, she threatens not to help them until they beg her, and she informs the girls of a special exam being held in the Witch World soon, and anybody who can pass it will gain a level. The girls consider skipping it as they aren't in the mood, but Majorika manages to convince them to try by reminding them that they will become strong, level six witch apprentice. But there is still a problem: to get into the witch world, they will have to go through the portal behind the door in the Maho-do. Which they are no longer allowed to enter. That night the girls devise a plan by sending a letter to Majoruka about a brand new revolving sushi restaurant and wait outside for everyone to leave. But when nothing happens they look inside to find that Majoruka used her magic to make a revolving sushi machine so that they wouldn't need to leave. Hazuki takes her turn next and attempts to short circuit the shop so that they could just run in without being seen- but Majoruka thought ahead and uses her magic to summon a bunch of lit candles and compliments the mood it sets. Aiko then attempts to flood the shop but Majoruka changes the water into bubbles. It's then Majorika remembers how much Majoruka dislikes butterflies and the girls use their magic to summon one. But nothing happens again, and as they wonder what is going on, Majoruka transforms it into a large, scary-looking butterfly that bursts out of the roof and scares them into running away. By now Majorika suggests the girls give up as they aren't strong enough to fight Majoruka like this. They head back to the bus but Lala decides to stay behind and do a little snooping, sneaking into the shop in her cat form when she believes everyone has gone to bed. She is alarmed to find that the male worker is sleeping upside down from the ceiling, and the woman worker is curled up on the floor; as well as the fact she has a long, curled tail. After she suddenly wakes up she panics seeing the cat formed Lala, who runs off to report her suspicions. Inspired by this, the group return to the shop and the girls cast Magical Stage and ask for help to get rid of the workers, causing a fly and some cheese to appear. This distracts them and they return into their original bat and mouse forms. By the time Majoruka gets up to investigate, she is shocked to see the Ojamajo, Lala, Majorika, and their fairies there, and after Doremi reveals that she recorded everything they witnessed she threatens to show everyone unless she lets them into the Witch World. Seeing no choice, Majoruka lets them inside. The girls hurriedly rush to the location of the exams where they find Mota and Motamota leaving. They inform the girls that the test is finished and they missed it, and since it is now morning they are free to leave. Defeated, the girls have no choice but to go home. Later at the Harukaze household, Haruka reveals the prizes from the shopping district she won; a set of watermelons. Pop is happy but she warns their mother to be careful so she doesn't hurt her back again, and while Haruka insists she is fine, her back suddenly gives out and she is forced to take things easy in bed. This causes Doremi to worry, and during dinner, the girls begin to complain over the meager meal their father prepared. Keisuke claims that tomorrow they can have Sashimi to make up for how last-minute this was, and asks them to try to deal with it for now. The next day, Doremi is in a cranky mood with all the housework she had been forced to do due to her mother's injury. In class, she finds an equally worn out Aiko and Hazuki, who has also dealt with some troubling problems back at home. Once school ends, Hazuki reveals to them that she can't join everyone at the shop because she wants to make sure Baaya doesn't hurt herself. She had offered to bake a cake for her, but after what recently happened she wants to keep an eye on her. Equally concerned, Aiko and Doremi agree to join her. They are greeted very loudly despite Hazuki's protests that it isn't necessary while Baaya is like this, but she refuses and runs to the kitchen to pull out the burnt remnants of the cake she was working on. She apologizes for ruining it, ignoring Hazuki's attempts to calm her down as Doremi decides to cast magic to help her out a little. After Hazuki leads Baaya to another room Doremi makes the cake in edible condition, and as they show her Aiko quickly casts a spell to cut the grass in the Fujiwara's large yard before she can do it. Afterward, Baaya suddenly passes out, and Hazuki reveals that she also used magic to assist her. Realizing they each only have two magic spheres left, the girls are beginning to feel saddened and don't think getting the shop back is possible. Suddenly, Hazuki points out that Baaya is trying to clean a high window in a dangerous location and the girls panic when she slips. With no choice, they cast Magical Stage in order to save her, but this renders them without Magic Spheres. They take Baaya to her bedroom and discuss this new issue until she awakens to apologize for not being able to do work for the family. Hazuki and the girls tell her it's okay though, and inform her that for the time being she needs to avoid moving around so much and rest. Baaya mentions a good luck charm she bought recently and shows the girls, causing them to express horror realizing it belongs to Majoruka. She explains that the neighbor's housekeeper gave it to her, and how initially she did a lot more work while holding it- but for some reason, it's made her very tired. Doremi and Aiko begin to realize that their parents must have also gotten their hands on these charms, which would explain why they were having problems as well, and Hazuki pleads with Baaya to throw the charm away. She agrees seeing their concern and the girls rush home to convince their families to do the same. While their parents are confused, the girls manage to get the job done. Unfortunately for them, their attempts to blackmail the Original Maho-do did nothing and their business is better than before. By now the girls are giving up, realizing that even if they were to get through the portal again they don't have any magic spheres anymore and helplessly admit defeat. Spells *''(Doremi made a revolving sushi letter)'' *''(Hazuki turned out the lights)'' *''(Aiko flooded the Maho-do)'' *''Show your true selves, employees'' *''Turn into a delicious cake'' *''Help Baaya'' Major Events *The girls gain temporary access to the witch world. *The girls failed to take the exam and were not granted a level up. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *At the beginning of the episode, one of the SALE signs is backward. *When Doremi asks Dela to tell them whatever news she has, her eye is pure black. *When Lala points out there is a problem, her right antennae strand isn't connected to her. *The burnt cake was only partially ruined when shown, but after Baaya takes it out of the oven and sets it down, it is completely covered. *As Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki peak into the Maho-do, the beads are missing from their taps and wands. **Also note that Doremi's tap is a different shade of pink. ***The spheres also go missing when the ojamajo gets away from the window after Majoruka reveals she found them. ****While Hazuki's legs are crossed during this part there is a gap that should be the background color, but it was colored skin-tone. *After Aiko casts her rain spell the groups tap beads go missing, as well as from their poron. **Also note Doremi's tap matches her dress rather than its normal light color. **This also happens when the girls wait for the butterfly. **As well as they return from the witch world when she remarks that they can't even take the exam. *When Doremi tells Hazuki not to worry about the fact she just has 2 spheres left, she's missing the beads on her tap. **Her gloves also go missing momentarily during this scene, and during the scene when she says they must save Baaya. *When the ojamajo comment on how they used more magic spheres during Magical Stage, the end of Aiko's wand is the same color of her glove. *When Aiko tells Baaya to rest, one of the buttons of her strap is green colored, instead of yellow. *After Lala sneaks out of the Maho-dou and the ojamajo are shown moping their clay items change design/shape between shots. **When Doremi stands up in the same scene, her tap lacks detail. *When the girls lay down in the shop after they return from the witch world, their taps lack detail. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Maho-dou episodes Category:Group episodes